The prior art is replete with devices designed to be worn on the human body in order to create muscle tone, muscle strength and to provide good exercise for the wearer.
One example of a device of this general type is the Fox U.S. Pat. 4,065,814 entitled "One Piece Elastic Body Suit," which is a one-piece suit worn by a person for the purpose of coordinating and toning the body. This patentee's suit covers the arms, legs and torso of the wearer, and involves an outer and inner cloth layer joined together. A plurality of elastic band members are disposed between the inner and outer layers of the suit, with the suit being "adapted to tone and strengthen the body movement and coordination of a person by the application of a positive pressure to the legs, back and shoulders of the person."
Somewhat similar is the Malloy U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802 entitled "Exercise Suit" which is a suit of unitary construction utilizing a plurality of elastic bands associated with each human appendage. That patentee makes clear that his suit is configured and arranged for covering a major portion of the human exterior, being provided with adjustable tension means for varying the degree of exercise to be effected.
The Dougherty et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,608 entitled "Athletic Movement Trainer" utilizes an elasticized, bungee-type cord passing through a ring attached to the wearer's belt, with each end of the cord adjustably attached to an ankle strap. These patentees explain that the cord will remain relaxed as long as the sportsman maintains the proper athletic position, but will become tensioned when the athlete deviates from the correct posture or stance.
It was to improve upon devices of the foregoing type that the present exercise device was created for enabling a wearer to provide proper exercise for the muscles of his or her legs and torso, without requiring the wearing of a full length suit.